Albus Potter y la Copa de Quidditch
by MYLIFEISHP
Summary: Historia ambientada en la época donde los hijos de Harry, Ron y Hermione van a Hogwarts. Alguien quiere robar la copa y Albus intentará detenerle. Disfrutad, opinad y háganme aprender.


_Disclaimer: No hace falta que diga que casi todos los personajes y lugares son de la diosa J.K. lo que no reconozcan de la saga es mío. Como no me voy a forrar ni nada por el estilo pueden plagiar y lo que quieran de la historia aunque no sea de lo mejor._

_**Bueno que sepan que es mi primer fic y que por favor me comentéis corrigiendo y criticándome siempre desde el respeto porque estoy aquí para aprender y mejorar.**_ _**Decidí hacer-lo de Albus Potter y la tercera generación porque es el tema que mas me atrae y bueno espero que os guste y que disfrutéis. Encontrareis algunas faltas de ortografía, muchas serán mecanográficas, pero otras errores míos, los más comunes serán que pondré la "i" en vez de la "y" y eso pasa porque estoy acostumbrado a escribir en catalán. El pretérito perfecto simple también será un problema, pues seguramente me deje tildes en palabras como "olvidó". Os pido disculpas, ya iré mejorando! Deciros que esto espero que sea una larga saga y que iré subiendo capítulos cuando yo y mis estudios podamos. Por último y os dejo con la historia, quiero dar las gracias a Aniol que me ha ayudado en este primer capítulo y espero que siga a mi lado!**_

PRIMEROS PASOS

Albus entró en un compartimiento vacío y se acomodó, cuando acababa de sentarse, una chica de tez pálida, ojos azules, unos labios rosados y cabellos de tono castaño que caían alegremente sobre sus hombros entró:

- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la chica desconocida con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su blanquinoso rostro.

- No tengo ningún problema.- dijo Albus observando como destacaba el color rojo como la sangre de sus labios sobre el blanco de la piel- Por cierto me llamo Albus Potter.- dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano después de que la muchacha hubiera acabado de poner en su sitió su baúl.

- Yo Alexia, Alexia McCartney.- respondió ella mientras acentuaba aún más su sonrisa siendo eso posible y le daba la mano amistosamente. Albus podría asegurar que aquella chica le hubiera devuelto el saludo aunque de él se hubiera tratado de un trol apestoso y corto mental.

- ¿McCartney? Me suena de algo.- dijo Albus recordando que ese apellido lo habían nombrado sus padres alguna vez- Me parece que es algo relacionado con la música.- meditó.- ¿Puede ser?

- Sí, aunque música muggle. Mi abuelo era Paul McCartney perteneciente a los Beatles.- confirmó la chica, se notaba que estaba orgullosa de su abuelo.- Yo soy hija de muggles y no se demasiado respecto a la magia, ¿vosotros escucháis música de los muggles?

- La gente no suele hacerlo pero mi padre se crió con muggles y sabe cómo usar ese tipo de radios y siempre dice que la música del grupo de tu abuelo le encanta.- el rostro de la muchacha se lleno de orgullo al saber que su abuelo hasta en los magos era alguien famoso.- Por cierto, ¿Tu has heredado su talento musical?- dijo Potter. A la vez que escuchó eso Albus vio como misteriosamente la chica desviaba su mirada rápidamente hacía el techo del vagón.

- Yo eh…- la muchacha se sonrojó al no saber que responder, de golpe muy interesada en el paisaje- No lo sé.- dijo dando por zanjado el tema.

- Tranquila tampoco quiero que cantes.- dijo sonriendo Albus.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que la gente espera demasiado de mi tan solo por mis antepasados.- aclaró recuperando un poco el color y la sonrisa.

-Entiendo la situación.- dijo- a mi me pasa lo mismo todos creen que seré un gran mago tan solo por ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter. Aunque creo que lo único que heredé de él fueron los ojos y claro el apellido.- la chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Albus tuvo la satisfactoria sensación de que había conseguido relajar a Alexia.

-Albus… ¿Sería demasiado pedir que no le dijeras esto a nadie?-pregunto la chica entono de suplica.

- Claro pero ¿porque lo dices?- respondió desconcertado ante aquella petición, él había visto como la chica estaba orgullosa de su abuelo i ahora ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, si bien Albus era el hijo de Harry Potter y recibía mucha presión por parte de la gente a él no le importaba que la gente supiera de la gran hazaña de su padre. Definitivamente no entendía a las chicas.

- Porque Albus no todas las personas son tan consideradas como acabo de ver que eres tú y muchas me presionarían a cantar o a demostrar mis dotes musicales que si bien los tengo no son comparables a los de mi abuelo.- respondió la chica como si todo aquello fuera evidente.

Después de la promesa se creó un silencio, el cual Albus aprovechó para sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, había sido su primera vez que hablaba con una chica sin meter la pata ni ponerse nervioso; solo le pasaba eso con sus tías, sus primas, su madre y su hermana, generalizando: su familia. Tenía una teoría sobre eso, se había comportado así porque esa muchacha des del primer momento le había inspirado confianza y no tenía la necesidad de impresionarla, para que ella se fijara en él.

A fuera del tren de color escarlata había las nubes grises que caracterizaban el Reino Unido empezaban a tener acto de presencia al igual que la lluvia y estaban dejando atrás los maravillosas bosques ingleses que daban paso a grandes esplanadas de campo escocesas. La lluvia y el viento le encantaban a Alexia porque creaban un ambiente de nerviosismo i pánico en la gente de su alrededor que a ella le encantaba observar tranquilamente, en cambió a Albus la lluvia y los temporales no le gustaban tan solo por una razón, no eran condiciones óptimas para jugar a Quidditch i él amaba ese deporte.

Después de esa charla los dos estudiantes empezaron a hablar sobre Hogwarts, Albus le explicó mucho sobre su padre y su victoria sobre Voldemort y de cómo había sido ayudado por sus tíos y demás amigos suyos, el Quidditch y la Copa que se jugaba en Hogwarts entorno a ese deporte para ver quienes eran los mejores de ese año escolar, también le contó sobre algunos de los profesores que él conocía y sobre el Bosque Prohibido, que se les dividía en casas dependiendo de sus talentos y habilidades, Alexia preguntó si había alguna que tuviera en cuenta sus habilidades musicales porque no tenía otras cualidades y que seguramente ella no era enviada a ninguna casa. Albus la animó diciéndole que era imposible no tener casa. Después de que Albus le explicará todo lo que sabía sobre las Casas (era un tema que había inquietado a Alexia) la chica le confesó que le gustaría quedar en Ravenclaw y entonces fue cuando Albus le contó el secreto que su padre le había contado en el andén, el Sombrero tiene en cuenta las preferencias. Alexia respiro aliviada y su deslumbrante sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Pronto llegó la mujer rechoncha que traía el carrito repleto de golosinas. Los dos se apresuraron a comprar un poco de todo, pues estaban muy hambrientos y la hora del desayuno les parecía ya muy lejano. Como Alexia era hija de muggles no sabía cómo funcionaban las golosinas que acababa de comprar y Albus le explicó que debía tener cuidado con las grajeas Bertie Boot y que en las Ranas de Chocolate habían cromos coleccionables de personajes famosos dentro del mundo de los magos y que en muchos de esos cromos aparecía gran parte de su familia.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron saboreando sus abundantes cantidades de golosinas y bromeando. No fue hasta más o menos la mitad del trayecto que un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos grises y fríos y un aire bondadosa aunque no sin parecer un poco altivo ante aquellos desconocidos entró repentinamente al compartimiento.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con una cara suplicante aunque no sin dejar de tener un tono como altivo y arrogante

- Claro, no hay problema.- respondió Alexia divertida ante la situación- por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Scorpius Malfoy.- interrumpió Albus que había reconocido al chico ya que era el que su tío Ron había señalado en el andén 9 ¾ diciéndole a su prima Rose que debía superarle en todas las materias. Albus sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio y le tendió la mano tal i como había echo con Alexia hacía ya más de 2 horas.

- Sí, y tú Albus Potter.- contestó el rubio con perspicacia a la vez que estrechaban sus manos ya con una voz más calmada.- Y tú eres….

- Alexia McCartney- se apresuró a decir la chica que había quedado desconcertada.- no voy a preguntar de que os conocéis pues no presagio nada bueno.

- Y como es que ahora decides entrar a un compartimento, ¿te perdiste por el camino o ahora descubres como abrir una puerta?- bromeó Albus.

- No, estaba buscando uno con el suelo tan bonito como este.- su comentario irónico siguiéndole la broma a Potter había provocado una carcajada en Alexia.- No, en verdad me fui del otro en el que estaba, ya saben malas compañías, que te digan traidor y se metan contigo.- le quitó importancia al asunto.

- ¿Te peleaste?- se escandalizó Alexia.

- ¿Quiénes fueron?- se interesó Albus.

- Ivan Goyle y Richard Zabini, me dijeron traidor a la sangre y demás insultos porque no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales de pureza de la sangre y demás temas repugnantes.

- ¿Y porque ibas con ellos en el compartimento?- pregunto ahora más relajada Alexia.

- Pues eran los únicos que me aceptaron, (a parte de ustedes) ya que como los suyos mi padre seguía los ideales de Voldemort.- le explicó amargamente Scorpius.- pero mi padre lo hacía tan solo para proteger a mis abuelos y él esta arrepentido.- se explicó rápidamente al ver las caras de incredulidad de Albus e incluso de Alexia que tampoco sabía demasiado sobre el tema.

- Tranquilo- dijo Albus al ver que el chico temblaba.- yo al menos no te voy a juzgar por eso y aunque muchos lo hagan no debes darle importancia.- le animó el muchacho.

- Yo tampoco, y, por cierto ¿Qué es la pureza de la sangre?- Alexia aún no lo sabía todo sobre el mundo de los magos y aunque no pretendía saberlo todo al primer día como mas supiese mejor.

- Pues, es que la gente piense que los que vienen de familias de magos son mejores que los que tienen antepasados muggles.- aclaró otra vez Scorpius volviendo a poner una cara de amargura.- Es repugnante y asqueroso a mi parecer. Antes de la caída de Voldemort bastante gente pensaba así pero ahora ya no aunque tampoco podemos decir que se hayan erradicado, simplemente con mirar a Zabini y Goyle…

- ¿Entonces a mi me marginaran por esa razón?- temblaba Alexia

- Ya te he dicho que son muy pocos, casi te podría asegurar que ellos dos son los únicos. Por cierto, no sabía que eras hija de muggles, no se te nota pues sabes bastantes cosas sobre este mundo.

- Sí, lo soy, aunque no se me debe notar porque Albus me explicó antes de que llegaras algunas cosas.

Las pocas horas restantes de camino las gastaron hablando otra vez sobre las casas de Hogwarts y del mundial de Quidditch que tendría lugar en Austria el verano siguiente, Scorpius les explicó que toda su familia siguiendo una larga línea de generaciones había ido a Slytherin y que seguramente él seguiría la misma suerte. Albus se dio cuenta de que Alexia era muy inteligente y que aprendía mucho en poco tiempo sobre el mundo de los magos y que seguramente su deseo de ir a Ravenclaw se cumpliría sin ni siquiera tener que seguir e consejo de Harry, por su parte el s iba poniendo mas nervioso a medida que el tren se iba acercando a su destino; que pasaría si iba a Slytherin, a él no le importaría pero seguramente a su hermano y a su familia en general sí. Cuando el tren empezó a aminorar su velocidad Alexia se fue al lavabo a cambiarse y Albus y Scorpius lo hicieron en el mismo compartimiento pero ahora con las cortinas corridas.

Pocos segundos después de que llegara Alexia oyeron a un hombre, seguramente el conductor que les dijo por megafonía que en dos minutos ya estarían en la estación de Hogsmeade y de que debían dejar sus pertinencias en el tren. Al cabo de dos minutos el tren paro completamente y la gente empezó a desfilar y por la ventana ya se podía ver gente fiera. Los tres salieron de su compartimento y a empujones y trabas consiguieron salir también del tren, Albus localizo a su prima entre la multitud ya que su pelirroja cabellera destacaba sobre los demás, también vio a su hermano mayor, este tampoco era muy difícil de localizar porque siempre estaba armando barullo y llamando la atención, esta vez estaba haciendo el tonto intentando impresionar a unas chicas de Ravenclaw mayores que él; penoso, pensó Albus. Después de ver más caras conocidas Albus oyó una voz familiar que gritaba:

- Los de primero, ¡por aquí!- Hagrid se estaba desgañitando pero al ver a Albus paro de gritar para saludarlo.- Hola Albus ¿Cómo vamos? Hace un mes que no te veo.- dijo el medio gigante que parecía feliz con el retorno de los estudiantes.

- Bien, nervioso pero bien.- Dijo Albus que en realidad sentía como si unas termitas se le estuvieran comiendo las entrañas de lo nervioso que estaba.

Después de que todos se calmaran un poco y el ambiente estuviera más calmado Hagrid les condujo hacía una especie de embarcadero donde había unas 15 barcas, Hagrid les indicó que solo podían subirse 4 por barca y Albus, Alexia y Scorpius se acomodaron en una. Hagrid que ocupaba una barca el sólo les guio a través del lago y después de una curva especialmente cerrada todos contemplaron Hogwarts por primera vez después de muchas exclamaciones de admiración llegaron a otro embarcadero donde todos dejaron sus barcas correspondientes y resbalando con la hierba mojada consiguieron llegar a las puertas del castillo. Allí les estaba esperando un profesor que era bajito, tenía la voz de pito y se notaba que hacía un rato que estaba allí pues la lluvia ya le había mojado mucho.

- Pasen, rápido.- les indicó nervioso.

El profesor, que iba a la cabeza del grupo se apresuró a entrar y a dejarlos en una sala continua al imponente vestíbulo que ni siquiera pudieron apreciar.

- Aquí les dejo unos minutos antes de entrar a hacer la ceremonia de Selección, terminada la ceremonia les habrán asignado a una casa, los compañeros de casa serán como vuestra familia; conviviréis juntos y los ratos libres los pasareis en la sala comuna, vuestros logros darán puntos a la casa en cambio si hacéis una infracción se os penalizara, al final del año se dará la Copa Intercasas a la casa que mas puntos tenga. Arréglense y compórtense como personas civilizadas en este rato que les dejare solos.- les dijo con una voz estridente antes de marcharse por una puerta que abierta les dio una visión fugaz del Gran Salón.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta todos se pusieron a hablar muy exaltados y nerviosos:

- ¿Cual será la prueba?- preguntó Alexia nerviosa.

- Ya te lo dije no lo sé, James me dijo que era difícil de pasar y hacía daño pero no es muy de fiar.- contestó Albus

- A mi tampoco me lo explicaron mis padres me dijeron que era una "sorpresa".- apuntó Scorpius.

Mientras todos hacían hipótesis sobre la ceremonia esos minutos pasaron y volvió otra vez el profesor Flitwick y les hizo pasar en fila a través de la puerta donde antes habían visto el Gran Salón. Esta vez Albus pudo ver detalladamente como era el Salón, las velas flotaban en el aire e iluminaban la gigante sala; Albus miró hacía el techo recordando a su tía Hermione diciéndole que un hechizo hacía que se pudiera ver el cielo y allí estaba ese cielo de la noche que no permitía ver las estrellas ya que habían muchas nubes; había cuatro mesas puestas verticalmente y una delante de todo puesta horizontalmente de cara a las otras, esa era la de los profesores; encima las mesas había unos platos y unas copas de oro que Albus encontró fabulosas.

Después de que todos admiraran la belleza del Gran Salón Albus se fijo en que en medio de la Sala a la vista de todos había un taburete con un sombrero apedazado, sucio y viejo. Albus se imaginó como tiempo atrás había echo su padre que quizás tendrían que sacar un conejo del sombrero pero justo cuando se lo iba a comentar a Scorpius el sombrero abrió una "boca" de entre los pedazos de tela y empezó a recitar:

_Igual no soy el más bonito_

_Pero no juzguéis por la presencia _

_Que yo mismo me retiro si hay sombrero _

_Que me supere en inteligencia._

_Podéis guardar las setas negras,_

_Los sombreros de copa distinguidos y estirados_

_Porque yo soy el Sombrero que escoge en Hogwarts_

_Y los supero a todos juntos._

_Nada tenéis en la cabeza _

_Que el sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver_

_Entonces probarme y os diré _

_Donde tendréis que sentaros_

_Podéis ser Gryffindor_

_Donde viven los de valiente corazón_

_Nervio, atrevimiento y caballerosidad _

_Hacen de Gryffindor otra gente._

_Podéis ser de Huffelpuff_

_Donde son justos y leales_

_Los pacientes Huffelpuff son nobles, _

_Sin miedo del trabajo duro._

_O puede ser a la vieja y savia Ravenclaw_

_Si tenéis a punto la mente,_

_En donde los de saber e ingenio_

_Encontrareis a vuestra gente._

_O quien sabe Slytherin_

_Haréis buenos amigos_

_Gente astuta, nada los para_

_Para conseguir sus fines_

_Probarme entonces. No tengáis miedo_

_Que no os venza el miedo _

_Estáis en buenas manos (aunque no tenga)_

_Yo soy el sombrero que piensa._

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y ha vitorear al Sombrero en cambio Albus y prácticamente todos los nuevos no se movieron habían quedado paralizados de la sorpresa: ¡Solo tenían que probarse el sombrero!

- Cuando les diga por el nombre siéntense y pruébense el sombrero.- oyó Albus que decía Flitwick.- Rebecca Adams.- una chica que estaba muy pálida dio un paso adelante y se sentó en el taburete.

- Huffelpuff.- gritó el sombrero y la segunda mesa empezando por la izquierda estalló en aplausos. La chica ya con más color salto del taburete y corrió hacía la mesa de los tejones.

- Jack Baker.

- Gryffindor.- grito el Sombrero y esta vez fue la última mesa la que empezó a aplaudir. Albus pudo ver a su hermano y a casi todos sus primos sonriendo y dando la bienvenida a Jack.

El sombrero empezó a ir repartiendo a la gente en diferentes tiempos, con algunos Albus se dio cuenta de que se lo pensaba más y con otros en cambio no tardaba apenas en decir en voz alta la casa que le correspondía. No fue hasta que el profesor Flitwack nombró a Scorpius que Albus dejo de lado sus pensamientos y estuvo pendiente del resultado. El sombrero estuvo pensando más de dos minutos y al final el resultado fue sorprendente para todos aquellos que conocían su apellido.

- Ravenclaw.- gritó el sombrero. Scorpius en estado de shock se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió con la boca entreabierta hacía la mesa de las águilas donde pocos habían aplaudido.

- ¿Por qué todos están tan...- empezó a decir Alexia pero el profesor la interrumpió

- Alexia McCartney.- gritó Flitwick. Muchos se sorprendieron con el apellido y Albus supuso que algunos hijos de muggles también conocían a su abuelo.

Esta vez el sombrero no tardó tanto en decidirse y pronto la envió a Ravenclaw, la muchacha se fue rápida al lado de Scorpius y empezó a hablar con él. Albus sabía que de la "M" a la "P" no había demasiado así que esperó su turno pendiente del sombrero. Vio como Olivia Parker era enviada a Huffelpuff y como Mark Peaks iba a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Jack Baker.

- Albus Severus Potter. Gritó Flitwick y Albus ya preparado se sentó en el banco.

Vió como su hermano estaba mirándolo, sus primos, todos los profesores… Concretando todos los presentes. Se sintió mal y de golpe sintió una vocecita que venia del Sombrero "Otro Potter en dos años… mmm. No sé donde ponerte; eres valiente eso sin duda pero también astuto mmm…. Te pareces a tu padre y él en Slytherin hubiera encajado aunque también fue un buen Gryffindor…." Albus en ese momento tenía un laberinto de pensamientos y no sabía que casa prefería. "Eres difícil, muy difícil tu hermano fue mucho mas fácil. Esta bien te pondré en…" volvió a escuchar al Sombrero

- Slytherin.- dijo eso en alto y como había pasado con Scorpius la gente quedó paralizada de la sorpresa y en la mesa de las serpientes pocos aplaudieron.

Mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de Slytherin pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su prima Rose, la mirada de resignación de su hermano, las miradas de atónitas de sus primos Louis y Fred, las caras de sorpresa de Victorie y Dominique y también consiguió ver la única expresión de la sala que podía reconfortarle, su prima Molly que como él había ido a parar a otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Era una mirada que le reconfortaba pues era como un "Te entiendo, ya se les pasará". Albus le intentó sonreír ahora ya sentado en la silla pero no pudo le era imposible. Molly siempre había sido su prima favorita, pese a que siempre estaba estudiando y hablando de cosas inteligentes la hija de Percy siempre había estado allí cuando él no se encontraba bien o le hacía falta hablar con alguien.

Albus acabó de mirar la Ceremonia de Selección la cual no tuvo más sorpresas. Vio como los gemelos Scamander conocidos de la familia eran destinados a Ravenclaw. Después de ellos una chica rubia, alta y con los ojos verdes llamada Helen fue destinada a Slytherin y se sentó a su lado. La ceremonia acabó y después de las palabras de rigor de McGonagall para darles la bienvenida los platos de la sala se llenaron de exquisitos manjares y todos empezaron a comer. Albus cogió un poco de todo sin pararse a pensar lo que comía pues estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin duda a él no le importaba ir a Slytherin pero le preocupaba la actitud de los otros hacía él, Molly le apoyaría, sus otros primos de seguro que se les pasaría, su padre sería comprensivo y le diría que él debía hacer su vida y disfrutar de Hogwarts sin importarle demasiado los demás pero a Albus lo que mas le preocupaba era la actitud que James tendría con él seguramente sería desagradable tan solo por la relación entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y no le perdonaría tan fácilmente. Decidió que después en la Sala Comuna escribiría una carta a su padre explicándole su situación y que al día siguiente hablaría con James, también decidió que hablaría con Molly para que le apoyara como seguramente harían Scorpius y Alexia. Albus estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que a su lado Helen esa chica rubia que también era de primer año no estaba participando en la conversación con sus compañeras y que no paraba de lanzarle miradas fugaces debatiéndose en si hablare o no.

Después de que todos comieron todo lo que quisieron la directora McGonagall se levantó y empezó a hablar:

- Antes de que se vayan a la cama caliente que les espera en sus respectivas salas comunas deseó dedicarles unas palabras: Deben saber que en el despacho de Filch se encuentra la lista de objetos que están prohibidos.- hizo una mueca de descontento, Albus sabía que Filch no le caía demasiado bien.- También deben saber que este año se celebrará un torneó individual: las cuatro personas que ganen más puntos para su casa recibirán entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch que se celebrará el año que viene. También les debo decir que Hogwarts es el lugar que se ha elegido para mantener a salvo la Copa del Mundial de Quidditch, está escondida en el pasillo del tercer piso y no les recomiendo que la vayan a buscar a no ser que quieran morir ¡Ahora todos a la cama que mañana empiezan las clases! Los de primero sigan a sus monitores que les guiarán hasta la sala comuna.

Dicho esto todos se levantaron y empezaron a hablar exaltados, eso del torneo individual debería ser una novedad y lo de resguardar la Copa de Quidditch más. Mientras todos comentaban las novedades Albus siguió a un chico que por la estatura Albus casi podía asegurar que empezaba quinto. Pasaron por una serie de pasadizos y escaleras que conducían a las Mazmorras y pasaron por un agujero de un cuadro que solo se abría si le decías la contraseña en ese caso "Serpiente venenosa". Cuando entraron vieron la sala común por primera vez.

Era una sala redonda de tono verdoso y con unas mesas con manteles refinados y grandes y cómodas butacas. Mientras todos apreciaban la gran belleza de la Sala el monitor les indicó cual era su habitación y se deshizo de ellos. Justo cuando empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a coger tinta y pergamino para escribir la carta a su padre 2 chicos se acercarón a él con aires de superioridad:

- Así que un Potter en Slytherin ¿eh? Por fin alguno que elige la calidad- dijo el que parecía el líder.

- Si por calidad te refieres a la casa, opino que todos tienen la misma historia todas igual de dignas- respondió fríamente.

- Saliste chulito…- sonrió, ahora todos les miraban– te vi con el traidor de Malfoy, pronto aprenderás que él no hace el bien es un traidor a la Sangre, seguro que ahora se hará amigo de algún Sangre Sucia.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido Albus sacó su varita y aunque no pronunció ningún hechizo toda la rabia que sentía se canalizó a través de ella y disparó un rayo de color plateado que hizo caer al chico. Antes de que su rival tuviera tiempo a atacarles una monitora mayor que el que le había conducido a la Sala Comuna les separó. Se llevo a los dos chicos a un rincón de la Sala y dejó que Albus se relajara. Albus reconoció los otros dos chicos, eran los mismos que habían insultado a Scorpius en el tren. Albus miró a su alrededor todos comentaban exaltados lo que acababa de pasar, todos menos una muchacha que estaba sentada sola escribiendo una carta, ajena a la situación; era Helen. Albus recordó que aún tenía pendiente escribir también su carta y se acercó a ella:

- ¿Me dejas pergamino y pluma, por favor?

- Solo tengo una pluma aunque pergamino te puedo dejar un trozo.- Le contestó la chica sin siquiera mirarle y sin parar de escribir.- No deberías de haberte peleado y menos el primer dia, le comentó la chica mientras le daba un trozo de pergamino.

- Eso no es problema tuyo.- Albus recordó como se había escandalizado Alexia al escuchar que Scorpius se había "peleado" en cambio Helen estaba tranquila.

- Lo sea o no yo te estoy dando mi opinión. Por cierto me llamó Helen.- ella le tendió la mano.- Y ya sé que tú eres Albus Potter, gran sorpresa la de esta noche.- comentó Helen.

- No me hace gracia.

- Era una broma, siento que te haya molestado.- reflexionó sobre su ironico comentario.

- Da igual, ahora todos me van a estar comentando esto todo el día así que por una más.- dijo apenado Albus.

- En serio no lo hacía pro burlarme, bueno yo ya he acabado de mi carta, quedáte mi pluma y empieza a escribir la tuya. Buenas noches.

- Adiós.- Albus se despidió de aquella chica tan peculiar. Ella era muy ironica y podía hacer daño a la gente con sus palabras, pero sabía cuándo parar.

Albus acabó de escribir su carta donde le explicaba a Harry todo lo ocurrido esa noche y al acabarla subió a la habitación que les había indicado el monitor y allí se encontró a su lechuza llamada Paisbull que estuvo muy contenta de recibir trabajo.

Después se puso el pijama y se metió rápido en la cama, pues no quería hablar con sus compañeros. Ese día había sido agotador, había conocido a personas, había sido seleccionado a Slytherin y su cuerpo ya no podía más.


End file.
